New Beginnings
by civillove
Summary: Future AU-drabble: Blainchel New Years in New York


Title: New Beginnings  
Pairing: blainchel  
Type: drabble  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary (request by rachelblairy): Blainchel New Years  
**AN**: Future AU—Blainchel in NY, Kurt/OC, mentions of Klaine/Hummelberry friendships  
**AN2**: This will probably be the last blainchel fic I write in a while, unless I get requests, which are always welcome! Enjoy.  
**WARNING**: mentions of bloodkink, nothing obscene

Blaine loved this part of the winter season.

Don't get him wrong, he was in love with Christmas—kids making their lists and getting excited to see Santa, parents and relatives scrambling around to make last minute deals to find the perfect gifts, snow swirling around and resting on eyelashes and tips of noses, rosy cheeks not from cold but from holding a loved one oh so close on walks through the ice and slush to get hot cups of coffee or cocoa.

But the warmth inside of chest didn't quite meet the thrill up his spine for an impending New Year.

There was nothing like the promise of a fresh start, at the opportunity to start all over again, a chance to undo mistakes and redo the things that made the previous year absolutely perfect.

He smiled as he felt a pair of warm, slender arms slide around his midsection, squeezing him lightly and pulling up the light green t-shirt he had on above his hip bones as he cleared off dinner plates and dumped uneaten food into the trash. Blaine glanced at the stack of dirty dishes piling up near the sink and wrinkled his nose, glancing down at his tiny girlfriend as he heard laughter coming from the living room.

"If we let Kurt have another glass of wine, we might be able to convince him to wash the dishes."

Rachel giggled, turning to press her nose in the space between his side and shoulder. She rose up on her toes and pressed a solid kiss to the back of his neck, her fingers stretching under the hem of his shirt to skitter across the soft skin of his stomach. He shivered, a light thrill running up his spine as he leaned back a little into her body.

"If you give Kurt another glass of wine he'll never make it out of here on his feet."

Blaine chuckled and brushed his hands off on a dish towel, rolling his eyes as he glanced around the corner of the kitchen to make sure no one was coming in from the living room before he spoke again.

"Oh yeah, Ryan the white knight will just have to carry him on out of here."

Blaine moved out of Rachel's grasp to pile dishes into the sink, running water over them before grabbing bunches of silverware. For four people, they sure could do a lot of damage to the dinnerware that Rachel and him had in their apartment. Almost every dish that they owned was dirty from the meal Rachel had prepared for New Years Eve, save for the Disney cereal bowls Blaine hid in the back of the cabinet above the refrigerator.

"You don't like him." Rachel mused, moving to help Blaine settle more dishes into the sink before brushing a bunch of crumbs into the trashcan from the island counter in the middle of their kitchen, hiking herself up to sit on the edge and swing her legs.

Blaine sighed, shrugging his one shoulder, using his thumb to scrape food off of silverware before rinsing them. They really needed to invest in a dishwasher.

"I don't…not like him." Blaine tried to be supportive, throwing a glance and charming smile directed at his girlfriend.

Of course, looking at pretty girls was probably the last thing he should have been doing while cleaning silverware because he was too busy letting his eyes wander over the tight, beautiful red dress Rachel had on (clinging to all of her curves in all the right ways) that he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing—and slid his thumb right along the blade of a knife.

"Fuck!" He hissed, dropping the knife into the sink.

"Oh, babe, are you okay?" Rachel asked, alarmed, jumping off the counter to reach under the sink for the first aid kit. "You know you harm yourself in this kitchen more than most people do in jobs with occupational hazards."

He glared at her, rushing to grab a napkin to wrap around his thumb. He gritted his teeth as he pressed hard around his cut, trying to stop the bleeding. "You're not helping."

She grinned at him, sweet and pretty, before opening the first aid box and pulling out the Neosporin and a few Band-Aids. "Let me see."

He huffed before removing the napkin, a long thin stripe, not too deep, along the inside of his thumb shining a dull pink—the indication of new skin underneath levels of dead layers. Blood started to slowly seep through the cut, his eyes training on Rachel's face as a single drop trailed down his palm, molding into the lifelines in his skin. He smirked softly and shook his head as she licked her lips, looking up at him with smoldering eyes before swallowing.

Blaine gave one shake of his head, knew what she was thinking. "Not here," He said softly, "We have company."

The laughter in the other room seemed to bring her back to the present and she sighed forlornly before moving to rinse the blood off his hand and sanitize the cut, sweetly kissing the tip of his thumb as she slid a Mickey Mouse Band-Aid around his digit.

"Always so inappropriate with your timing and arousal, Miss Berry." He grinned, turning back to his duty at the sink as she put the first aid kit away.

"Don't even get me started on how untimely some of _your_ kinks have been." She threw a dish towel at his head and giggled when it landed on his mess of curls. He quickly swapped it from its spot and threw a playful glare at her before putting some wine glasses down along with the dishes in the sink.

Blaine turned the water off, figuring he'd finish the dishes after midnight had struck since the time in 2012 was quickly counting down, a half an hour left of the old year. He turned to Rachel as he dried his hands and watched her hop up onto the counter again.

"It's not that I don't like Kurt's new boyfriend…I just… he doesn't exactly hide the fact that he's proud to be bi, that's all I'm saying."

He licked his lips and moved closer, resting the palms of his hands into the edge of the counter of the island table, Rachel's legs opening slightly to accommodate his body.

She laid her hands flat on his shoulders, her thumbs stroking his collar bones a moment. "And you weren't?" Rachel asked; her one eyebrow cocking.

Of course he had been proud that he had finally discovered who he was, what he wanted, who he wanted to pursue. It had taken him twenty years of his life to wrangle with the fact that he liked girls as much as liked guys, the breakup with Kurt still something he dealt with everyday. He regretted that he broke his heart…but it had been the right thing to do. He loved him, he just wasn't _in_ love with him…and Blaine couldn't lie to himself or Kurt any more than he already had. He was thankful that the other boy had forgiven him and that they had become good friends. He was thankful every day for that.

"The entire first week we were dating I was afraid your eyes were going to wander back to well dressed men with expensive tastes in Italian cuisine." Rachel continued, eyes sparkling with unheard laughter.

Blaine laughed, his hands moving to grip her sides affectionately. "It's been over five years and I'm still not forgiven for that? I have a nice ass, according to you…it's not _my_ fault I attract the wandering eyes of single men." He teased, making her giggle. "Besides I had my Rachel Berry blinders on...I could only see you."

Rachel rolled her eyes but her cheeks tinted the tiniest of pink blushes, pretty and dusted evenly across and along the bones under her eyes. Blaine leaned closer, his breath tickling the sensitive skin of her lips as he breathed out; her breath stuttered as well as he kissed her cheek. The strong scent of her lipstick mixed with red wine on her tongue wafted to his nose.

"Which is why I am fairly certain Ryan kept staring at your chest all night." He concluded, nodding his head towards her boobs snuggly kept in her red dress.

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "He was not!"

He narrowed his eyes at her, tickling right under her ribs. "Superglued like he might win a prize in a staring contest."

"_Blaine_!"

He sighed softly, all silliness pushed aside as he thought back to the dinner they had just had and ran his hand through the soft curls framing her face. "I just don't get what Kurt sees in him, I guess."

Rachel turned her head and kissed his palm, her lipstick leaving a small tinge of red, blood colored, along the inside of his wrist. "Well it's not _his_ fault that he couldn't do much better after breaking up with you." She smiled slowly and he shook his head, quickly moving in and sweeping her up bridal style.

She giggled fondly before joining their lips for the last kiss of the old year.

000

Ten minutes.

"What's the matter with you?" Rachel asked, lifting her head up from the position on Blaine's chest. "You've been looking at the clock every five seconds. I can feel your neck moving; you realize I'm trying to _sleep_ right?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Really? You're going to sleep through another one of our New Years together?"

She huffed, adjusting her body against his side and fixing the blanket. "No fair, I had the flu last year."

"All the more reason for you to be awake, we have confetti poppers and champagne to pop!" He grinned at her. "And I'm just excited." Blaine answered her previous question, patting her butt affectionately above the covers and looked at the clock again.

Eight minutes.

Actually was anxious, there was a difference. He had been waiting for this moment half of the year now, replayed how it could go a million times over, so many different versions of 'no' and 'yes' swimming around in his subconscious, bothering him in his sleep and nagging him when he was awake. He hadn't wanted to wait but…perfect moments like this only came once a year and a perfect girl deserved a perfect moment to determine the rest of their lives.

Blaine tapped his foot.

Five minutes.

"I can't believe we're in New York and we're not even going to see the ball drop in person."

There was a sexual comment about balls dropping lingering on the tip of his tongue but his heart started pounding wildly in his chest, drowning out the sound in his ears and his ability to form his thoughts into speaking.

He regained his confidence around the three and a half minute mark as they both stood up.

"Fighting traffic and a bunch of crazy drunk people," He scrunched his nose. "With tacky hats and glasses and signs? Didn't we do that for, like, three years in a row? They won't miss us."

Rachel sighed and picked up a confetti popper, playing with the string as she looked at the TV; Ryan Seacrest gorgeous as ever holding a microphone and directing everyone's attention to the ball descending.

One minute.

"The 2011 glasses I made you wear were _not_ that tacky, Blaine."

"The 1 kept poking me in the eye." He muttered distractedly, hands fidgeting at his sides as he pulled out a small box from his pocket.

Fifty seconds.

He wrapped his finger around the small confetti gun he had bought at the grocery store, it had been overpriced and probably didn't even work but—his hand trembled as he opened the small box with his other set of fingers. Rachel's attention was still on the TV.

Blaine cleared his throat.

Twenty seconds.

"Rachel."

She turned slightly, double taking at the small box in his hands, her eyes reflecting the small glittering piece inside. A ring—perfectly set in silver, a single medium sized diamond shaped in something called a princess cut, two small pink stones on both sides of the diamond.

"…Blaine." Her hands went to her mouth as he licked his lips, smiling a little at the tears in her eyes—thinking back to all the times she had forced those beautiful brown eyes to shine so she could get what she wanted.

This was different. She already had him.

On the inside of the ring she'd find the inscription of _Maria_ written in cursive. Tony and Maria were soul mates… and when he thought back on Rachel and his relationship with her, he really couldn't pick out a moment where he hadn't felt like they were somehow fated to be here, in this moment together, Blaine asking her to marry him.

Ten…nine…eight

"I honestly can't think of a better way…"

Seven…six…five

"to ring in the New Year other than to be engaged to you."

Four…three…two

"So will you do me the honor and marry me, Miss Berry?"

There was a moment, caught between two seconds, that Blaine swore all he could hear was his heart beating in his chest. Rachel's face was wide and off guard, surprised, and he almost grinned in satisfaction that she hadn't seen this coming—the inquisitive side of her personality always finding out birthday, valentines and Christmas gifts before he gave them one way or another.

One.

Rachel's lips collided with his right as Blaine's finger pulled on the trigger of the confetti gun, bursting a pop of colorful slips of paper up into the air to fall and flutter onto them both. He dropped the gun, wrapping his arm around her to pull her snug against his chest, his lips moving rhythmically like a rehearsed and familiar song against her own. His arm moved from her waist so his hand could cup her face the moment their lips pulled apart, sneaking in a few more kisses above and below her lips before smiling against them.

"Your face," Rachel whispered, slowly matching his smile with one of her own, nipping at his lower lip. "Tastes awesome."

Blaine shook his head, memories skittering across his brain and greeting him like old friends. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Rachel just grinned at him, nodding her head and eyes sparkling like the fireworks decorating the screen from New Years around the world. Blaine took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger, hooking his thumb under her chin to draw her in for another kiss.

Their first real kiss in the New Year.

Yeah, Blaine was pretty sure that the lure of new beginnings was definitely his favorite part of the winter season.


End file.
